Child's Play
by Saruvi
Summary: Now a couple, Tsuzuki and Hisoka move in together, but what happens when Watari turns Tsuzuki into a five year old? How will Hisoka handle his partner's new form.
1. Living Arrangements

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

--

With a contented sigh, Hisoka Kurosaki collapsed on top of his partner and lover Asato Tsuzuki. He smiled when the older man's arms wrapped around his smaller frame. Hisoka pressed his lips to his partner's neck, enjoying the moan his partner gave him in response.

"I love you Tsu," the teen whispered in his lover's ear.

"I love you too baby," his partner answered.

Hisoka leaned up, folding his arms over Tsuzuki's chest, he laid his head on them, looking in his partner's eyes.

The two had been partners for about five years now and had finally given into their mutual attraction to one another a year before. Hisoka knew his partner didn't want to push him into living together if the boy wasn't ready. For awhile now, though, the empath had wanted to discuss changing their living arrangements. Though they often spent time at each other's apartments, they still lived separately.

"Tsu, move in with me," Hisoka suddenly said. Tsuzuki's purple eyes widened and he smiled.

"Are you sure Soka? I don't want you to do something you're not ready for," his partner replied.

"We pretty much live together now anyway. We're always together, and it makes no sense to keep paying for two apartments," the boy said.

Tsuzuki knew the boy was right. They hardly ever spent the nights alone, choosing to sleep together at either Hisoka's apartment or his own.

"Well, if you're sure. I don't want to push you," he told the teen.

"You're not pushing me. I want to live with you. Besides, we'd have more money for dessert," Hisoka told him teasingly.

"Oh, I guess I have to agree then," Tsuzuki laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you do," Hisoka leaned in and kissed his partner. He shifted, and rolled them so the older male was now on top of him.

Hisoka raised his knees so Tsuzuki was comfortably between his legs. Moaning as his lover placed kisses along his collarbone, he said,

"I will move into your apartment, since it's bigger and it has your garden and all."

"Sounds good. We can move your things this weekend," Tsuzuki said, sucking on a sensitive part of the boy's neck.

Hisoka arched up as his body became hot and he moaned as his partner entered him again.

--

Friday Tatsumi sent them to Chijou to take care of a demon killing teenagers. The two found the demon in an empty cafeteria. They approached cautiously, fudas held in their hands, when suddenly a tendril shot out, throwing Hisoka across the room. Two spikes pinning the boy to a wall.

The empath winced in pain, but shook his head when he saw Tsuzuki start to walk over to him to help free him. The demon was too occupied with Hisoka, advancing on the young empath. Since it wasn't paying attention to anything but the teen, it gave Tsuzuki time to call out his shikigami Suzaku, and she tore threw the demon, ending up with Hisoka and Tsuzuki both being covered in green slime.

The spikes fell away from the boy's hands and he grimaced, feeling the wounds beginning to heal.

"I really wish you wouldn't use an exploding shiki when we're fighting a demon filled with slime," Hisoka grumbled.

"Gomen Soka," Tsuzuki said hanging his head.

"It's alright Tsu, but now I need a shower and so do you," Hisoka said, trying to keep from running his hand through his slime coated hair.

"Aa, let's head back to the office and fill Tatsumi in, then go home to clean up," Tsuzuki told him.

"It's times like this, that I really dislike this job," Hisoka said, not really meaning it.

"Aww Soka, but at least this time the slime matches your eyes," Tsuzuki told the boy, smiling. He put his arm around the teen's shoulder, making Hisoka smile despite the arm adding more slime to him.

"Tsuzuki, shut up," the empath told his partner, smiling to take the sting away. Tsuzuki just laughed and teleported them both to Meifu.

As soon as the two shinigami returned to Meifu, Tatsumi was on their case about their backed up paperwork. He told the two that they had half an hour to go home and clean up, but then he wanted them right back in the office. Tsuzuki groaned, but Hisoka just latched onto the chibi form of his partner, teleporting them both to the boy's apartment where they took a shower together. They ended up taking an hour to clean up. It had been a very pleasing shower.

--

Arriving back at the office, Tatsumi raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything to the two as he watched them disappear into their office. Hisoka promised Tsuzuki double dessert at dinner that night if he filled in at least five reports. Tsuzuki hugged the boy and kissed him on the cheek saying "Sankyuu Soka!" before he sat down and began filling in his reports.

They were both working diligently when Watari came rushing into their office yelling that they needed to come see his newest invention. Hisoka had no desire to see the scientist's latest crackpot invention so he declined, nodding his head so his partner could go.

Ten minutes later Tsuzuki walked back into the office frowning.

"What's up Tsu?" Hisoka asked the man.

"Ano, Watari's angry with me," Tsuzuki whined.

"What'd you do now?" the boy asked.

"I accidentally sat on his newest invention. I had to promise to help him test a few potions next week, otherwise he was going to make me pay for breaking the invention," the older shinigami whined.

Despite himself, Hisoka laughed.

"Well, next time you'll look before you sit down," the boy laughingly told his partner.

"Soka!" Tsuzuki whined even louder.

"Come on, let's go to dinner. I'm done with the reports for today. Then we can go home and relax, since it's moving day tomorrow," Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki smiled brightly grabbing his partner's hand as they teleported to Chijou for dinner.


	2. Accident Prone

Saturday morning the partners woke up early so they could start moving Hisoka's stuff to Tsuzuki's apartment. After bumping his toe on the small dresser Hisoka had, Tsuzuki swore loudly then decided to just teleport the dresser to his apartment, along with the rest of Hisoka's things.

"Hey Soka, we should switch my bed with yours since yours is more comfortable," Tsuzuki said.

The boy agreed, so Tsuzuki cleaned out his bed from his room and teleported to Hisoka's bedroom. The two of them took a side and teleported the entire bed, sheets, frame, headboard, everything in one go to Tsuzuki's bedroom.

Since it didn't take them that much time to move all of the empath's things, they decided to shower than go see a movie and have lunch in Chijou.

In the theater Hisoka and Tsuzuki ate popcorn and smiled at each other whenever their hands touched in the bucket. They ended up missing a lot of the movie since they were so busy paying attention to one another and not the screen. Hisoka surprised Tsuzuki by kissing him in the theater.

After the movie, they had lunch in a small cafe that served an assortment of small sandwiches and desserts. After eating, the two walked around in a small park with a lake full of ducks. Tsuzuki kept trying to get the ducks to come closer so he could pet them.

"Tsu, they're ducks, not dogs, you can't pet them," Hisoka told him exasperated.

"Aww but Soka, they're so cute!" Tsuzuki replied, causing the teen to roll his eyes. Hisoka didn't find anything cute about the ducks.

"Well, I'm going to go sit on that bench over there until you come to your senses," the teen told his partner, sticking his tongue out at his partner.

Before Hisoka could turn and walk away, Tsuzuki lost his balance, grabbing onto the boy's hand, which caused Hisoka to also lose his balance. Both shinigami fell into the lake. Hisoka's eyes widened as he fell.

"Ooompf!" Tsuzuki grimaced. He was laying flat on his back with Hisoka spawled on top of him.

"I never knew you were so accident prone Tsu," Hisoka said laughing, he leaned down to press a soft kiss on his partner's lips, then pushing himself off Tsuzuki, the boy stood up.

"Ano Soka, I only went to reach out to pet one of the ducks but it moved away so fast and I lost my balance," Tsuzuki told the boy, but he was starting to laugh as well. He took the hand Hisoka reached out to him to help pull him up.

"Need another shower," Tsuzuki said.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're doing these things just to get me to shower with you," Hisoka suddenly said, amusement in his emerald green eyes.

"Mou Soka, would I do that?" Tsuzuki feigned innocence but the twinkling in his amethyst eyes told Hisoka he'd hit the mark.

"Baka," the boy said, his eyes shining, teleporting to their apartment with Tsuzuki.

The rest of the weekend had the two partners hanging out at their apartment just relaxing. After moving Hisoka's things and then the park incident, Hisoka was reluctant to take Tsuzuki anywhere.

--

Monday saw them back at the office. They were still a little backed up but Hisoka knew he could finish the reports by the end of the day. He'd be filling them in on his own since Tsuzuki was dragged out of their office by Watari, who insisted the amethyst eyed shinigami come to his lab and test out a few new potions.

"Now Watari? I have to hel..." Tsuzuki began.

"Iie, you promised you'd help me test my potions since you broke my invention," Watari said, narrowing his eyes.

"Hai hai, let's just get this overwith," Tsuzuki muttered, following Watari to his lab.

Hisoka had to bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. Right before lunchtime, Hisoka heard a shriek and dropped his pen. The shriek was followed by a loud yell, which came from the direction of Watari's lab. Hisoka ran down the hallway towards the lab, throwing open the door he coughed when he smelled something bad in the air.

"Watari, what the..." Hisoka suddenly stopped, his gaze drifting to a little boy sitting on the floor in a pile of clothing, his purple eyes blinking. The child was wearing an oversized white dress shirt.

"Please tell me that isn't who I think it is Watari," Tatsumi said from behind Hisoka, causing the empath to jump in surprise.

"Well, ano, I don't know what happened," the scientist told them.

Hisoka was staring at the little boy on the floor. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the child was Tsuzuki's son. The little boy got up suddenly and walked over to the teen, lifting up his arms to be picked up. Hisoka leaned down and picked him up.

"Watari, start explaining," Tatsumi said.

"Tsuzuki was testing some potions for me and the last one sort of, well, it changed him into a little boy," Watari told Tatsumi.

"_What the hell Watari_!" Hisoka yelled, this caused the child in his arms to bury his head in the empath's neck and start crying. Hisoka cooed to his partner trying to calm him down and was rewarded when the child version of his partner threw his arms around his neck laughing. The teen sat down on a stool.

"Can you reverse this?" Tatsumi was not amused and it showed in his normally calm blue eyes.

"That's the problem, I'm out of the ingredients to make a reversal potion. I know the Count doesn't have anymore of the main herbs I used since I harvested the last of the batch he had," Watari explained, his gaze drifting to Hisoka who was smiling at a giggling Tsuzuki currently sitting on the empath's lap. It was clear that the scientist felt bad.

"How long until a new batch is ready?" Tatsumi asked.

"At least two weeks, a month at most," Watari hung his head when Hisoka shot him a glare.

"I don't believe you turned my partner into a... a... how old is he anyway?" Hisoka asked.

"I think he's about four or five," the scientist answered.

"Well, I thi..." Tatsumi began but was interrupted by a small voice exclaiming,

"I'm this many!" Tsuzuki was holding up one hand with the fingers spread.

"Great, at least he can count," Hisoka said, his voice sounded irritated.

"I'm really sorry bon, I didn't know it would effect him this way," Watari said to the empath.

"It's going to take some getting used to. This morning I was sleeping next to an adult and now I'm holding a little boy. Couldn't you have made a potion that would get him to do more paperwork?" the teen replied.

"Soka-chan's pretty!" Tsuzuki shouted, causing the empath to blush.

"Kurosaki-kun, you're free to leave for the day to get your partner some clothing that fits. I'll add some money to your budget," Tatsumi said.

"Arigatou Tatsumi," Hisoka replied, standing up he pulled Tsuzuki into his arms and began walking out of the lab. Stopping suddenly, he turned around to face Watari.

"I hope you know, I'm never letting him test any of your potions again," he told the scientist, then teleported him and his partner to Chijou for some clothing for Tsuzuki.

--

Hisoka found a store that sold clothing for little boys and girls. He walked in and asked the lady behind the counter if she could direct him to the section for five year olds. She pointed in the direction of the little boys section. He thanked her and walked over to that section.

Grabbing a few pairs of pants, shorts, shirts, pajamas, Hisoka walked over to the dressing room to fit Tsuzuki. Some of the clothes were too big, some too small, but after fitting his partner into the ones that fit, he went back to the racks and grabbed a few more things in the right size. He was just about to walk over to the shoe section to have Tsuzuki fitted for shoes when the little boy tugged on his hand.

"Hmm?" he asked him, looking down. The child sized version of his partner was fidgetting and squirming.

"Soka-chan, I have to go," Tsuzuki said.

"Go where? We're going to get you some shoes," the teen asked.

"You know, I have to gooo," his partner whined. Hisoka's eyes widened as he realized what his partner meant.

"Ooooh, alright. I'll take you there," Hisoka said and walked towards the restrooms.

Twenty minutes later, Hisoka dragged Tsuzuki out of the restroom. The empath was blushing. He'd had to lift his partner up because he was too short to reach the urinal. And if that didn't embarrass the teen, Tsuzuki peeing on the teen's shoes certainly did.

Hisoka decided they would get Tsuzuki shoes tomorrow and teleported himself and his partner to their apartment. An hour later, Tsuzuki was freshly bathed. Hisoka had given him a piece of chocolate cake and milk while he cleaned up the water soaked bathroom.

_Wow, kids should come with instructions, who knew they could make a mess faster than you could blink_, the teen told himself.

"I'm done with my snack Soka-chan," a small voice said from behind him as he was tossing the towels into the hamper.

He turned around to look at his partner, who had somehow managed to smear frosting and crumbs all over his face, hair, hands and arms. Hisoka groaned as he turned the faucet on in the bathtub.

_Kami-sama, help me please_, the teen said silently.


	3. The Cookie Monster Loves Books

Since Hisoka still had to work, he had no choice but to take his partner with him. When he'd taken Tsuzuki to get shoes, he'd picked up a few things the child would need to occupy himself hoping his partner would stay out of trouble. So, armed with coloring books, crayons, a few toys, Hisoka carried his partner into the Ministry building.

On the way to their office, they passed the breakroom, and Tsuzuki's eyes went wide and he started squirming to get out of Hisoka's hold which made the teenager drop the bag he'd been carrying with Tsuzuki's stuff in it. It wasn't just his size that made Tsuzuki a child now, it was his mentality as well. For all intent and purposes, the man really was a child.

"Soka-chan, donuts!" Tsuzuki yelled pointing to the breakroom.

"But we just had breakfast Tsu," the teen told him.

Tsuzuki pouted. Hisoka gave in. Now armed with the bag of toys, two donuts and a drooling child sized Tsuzuki, the boy managed to get to their office in one piece. He set his partner up on the floor with the things he brought and told his partner to behave so he could get some work done.

Filling out case reports he lost track of time until it was lunchtime. Looking down to where he'd put Tsuzuki, he widened his eyes when he saw that his partner was gone. Getting up from his chair, the teen walked out of the office wondering where his partner had gone. He looked up and down the hallway and noticed crayon marks on the wall leading to Tatsumi's office. He was about to head that way when he heard a yell.

"Tsuzuki no!" Tatsumi's voice.

Hisoka ran in that direction, running into Tatsumi's office. The secretary was holding a crying Tsuzuki in his arms. One of his bookcases was toppled onto the floor, books spread all over. Tsuzuki saw Hisoka standing in the doorway to the office and started struggling to get to the youth. Tatsumi released the child and he ran to his partner.

"What happened?" Hisoka asked, not really wanting to know since he knew it had something to do with his partner. He leaned down to pick his partner up, who buried his face in the teen's neck.

"He tried to climb up the bookcase. And you see what happened. I managed to grab him before he got hurt," Tatsumi explained.

"Ano Tatsumi, gomen, I thought he was coloring while I worked," Hisoka told the man.

"It's alright Kurosaki-kun, I don't think the office is the place for him right now. You're free to take the week off," the secretary said.

Hisoka sighed and reluctantly agreed. Leaving Tatsumi's office, he headed back to his office.

--

"Ne, Tsu, don't you think you're big enough to walk by yourself?" Hisoka asked Tsuzuki.

"Iie, I like Soka-chan carrying me," his partner replied smiling.

Hisoka rolled his eyes and teleported himself and his partner to their apartment for lunch.

--

Lunch was an even bigger adventure than the clothing store restroom the day before. Especially for Hisoka, who was new to parenting. The teen fixed Tsuzuki peanut butter and jelly with a glass of milk, choosing to eat some noodles himself.

"I want cookies Soka-chan," Tsuzuki said, pushing the plate with the sandwich on it away from him.

"You can't have cookies for lunch Tsu, eat your sandwich," the teen told him, eating some of his noodles.

"Iie! I want cookies!" his partner shouted, crossing his arms in front of him and pouting.

"I said no Tsuzuki," Hisoka said.

"Cookies! I won't eat anything until you say I can have cookies!" Tsuzuki yelled, hopping off his chair and standing with his arms down at his sides, his fists clenched.

"Tsuzuki! Stop being such a brat and eat the damn food I made you," Hisoka was now getting annoyed. And getting a headache.

Throwing himself onto the floor, Tsuzuki began crying and kicking his hands and feet. Hisoka just stared at his partner and boyfriend in shock. His emerald green eyes blinking. Having never really come into contact with children before, the teen had never witnessed this behavior. It was not amusing, especially since it was his partner that was throwing this tantrum. The empath shook himself and walked over to his partner, kneeling down to the child, he said,

"If you don't want to eat the food I made you, then you're not getting anything until you do."

Hisoka figured if this kind of thing worked in t.v. sitcoms, it should work in this situation. He was wrong. And he found out just how wrong he was when Tsuzuki stood up, wiped his purple eyes, and glared at Hisoka.

"Hidoi Soka-chan! I don't want to eat your food anyway!" Tsuzuki yelled, running down the hallway to the bedroom and slamming the door shut.

_What the hell was that_? Hisoka said to himself.

Hisoka felt bad, but he knew he had to stand his ground. He decided he'd just explain to Tsuzuki that he wasn't trying to be mean. Walking down the hallway, he opened the bedroom door. Tsuzuki was laying on the bed. He didn't bother to look up when Hisoka laid down next to him.

"Tsu," Hisoka said, putting an arm around his partner's waist.

"You're so mean Soka-chan," Tsuzuki cried, even though he said the teen was mean, he pushed himself closer to Hisoka.

"I'm not trying to be mean Tsu, I am just trying to make you eat regular food instead of eating sweets all the time. I would have let you have the cookies after you ate the peanut butter and jelly sandwich," the empath said, patting the child on the back to calm him down.

"Hontou ni?" Tsuzuki asked, looking up with teary amethyst eyes.

"Yes, really, but you threw a tantrum. I think I'll let you off this time since we talked, but next time, I'll have to punish you," Hisoka explained. Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"Doushite? You would punish me? I thought you loved me," his partner said with a frown.

"I do love you, but right now you're a child and you need to know what you did was wrong," the teen replied.

"Hai, but if you punished me, you would still love me right?" Tsuzuki asked, worry in his eyes.

"Of course I would. I will always love you. No matter what you do," Hisoka answered.

Tsuzuki hugged Hisoka, a huge smile on his face. Hisoka was happy that they'd gotten past this incident. He didn't know what he'd do the next time his partner misbehaved. It wasn't as though Tsuzuki meant to misbehave, it was just he had the mentality of a five year old and teen supposed there was some rule somewhere saying children had to do things the way they wanted to, even if they got into trouble for it later.

_Kami-sami, please save me and make Watari change him back soon or I'll make the man wish he could die again_, Hisoka thought.


	4. Kids Are Like Volcanoes

**A/N**: Gomenasai, I accidentally deleted this chapter thinking it was chapter 5, which I was going to fix real fast but I didn't.

--

The next day, Hisoka was cleaning the apartment while Tsuzuki played in the living room. The teen had just finished cleaning the kitchen when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Soka-chan, I'm bored," Tsuzuki said when the teen turned around to look at him.

"Uh, do you want to go outside in the garden?" Hisoka asked.

"Can I?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Sure," the teen said. Hisoka walked Tsuzuki out to the garden and then went back to wash up. When he was finished, he grabbed a book and went outside to read.

"Soka-chan! Soka-chan! Soka-chan is soooooooo pretty!" Tsuzuki was singing as he ran around the flower beds that he'd planted when he was an adult.

Hisoka blushed and looked up from his book. His partner was crouched by a flower staring at it and poking it.

"A bug! Soka-chan, there's a pretty red bug here!" Tsuzuki squeeled.

Closing his book and putting it on the little table, he walked over to his partner. Crouching down, he saw a ladybug crawling around the flower's petals.

"A ladybug," Hisoka told Tsuzuki.

"How do you know it's a girl?" the child asked, tilting his head to look up at the teen.

"I don't know, but that's what they are called," the teen told him.

"Oh, ok," Tsuzuki got up and started running around the garden again singing his song.

Hisoka went back to reading. The teen jumped when dirt suddenly fell onto the pages of his book. Tsuzuki had pulled up a handful of flowers by the roots, holding out the bunch, he said,

"Soka-chan, I love you!"

Hisoka blinked and shook his book to get rid of the dirt. He took the flowers from his partner. Saying thanks, he walked into the apartment. Finding a knife, he cut off the roots and filled a glass with water for the flowers.

_I bet he's going to be mad at himself when he finds out he pulled out some of his flowers_, the teen thought.

--

"Soka-chan can I go see Tari-san?" Tsuzuki asked when Hisoka brought him into the office with him to pick up some reports so he could fill them out at home.

"Uh sure, let me walk you there," the teen told his partner.

"I'm big! I can walk myself," Tsuzuki declared.

"Hai, don't get into anything, and make sure you go straight to Watari's office got it?" Hisoka told him.

"Hai hai!" his partner answered, rolling his eyes.

Ten minutes later, the empath was wondering if he should have walked his partner to Watari's lab, when he heard a loud explosion. Jumping up, he started running towards the lab. Throwing open the door, he saw Tsuzuki and Watari covered in a black slimy mixture, both were coughing and 003 was flying around Watari's head hooting.

"Watari! Now what did you do?!" Hisoka screeched walking the rest of the way into the room.

"Me? Why does everyone always assume it's something I did?" Watari asked.

Hisoka looked at the blonde, then switched his gaze to his partner, narrowing his green eyes. He pointed at Tsuzuki and then looked at Watari.

"That's right. You can blame this on him," Watari told him, nodding his head in Tsuzuki's direction.

"Should I even bother asking what it was that blew up?" Hisoka asked.

"Soka-chan! Tari blew me up!" Tsuzuki yelled.

Hisoka just looked at his partner. He looked as though he'd climbed into a pit of tar. The empath was afraid to touch him so he grabbed Watari's extra lab coat from the rack and wrapped it around his partner.

"I'm going to take him home and hose him down," Hisoka told Watari before teleporting to their apartment.

Watari just laughed then began cleaning up his lab.

--

"How is it that everytime I'm not looking, you manage to get into trouble?" Hisoka asked as he rubbed shampoo into his partner's hair.

"I dunno Soka-chan," Tsuzuki replied splashing water and laughing.

"So, what happened in the lab?" the teen asked.

"Tari blew me up. I was climbing into a chair and I got blown up," his partner told him.

"You never learn do you?" Hisoka was laughing as he rinsed the shampoo from the kid's hair.

--

Between Tsuzuki constantly whining for ice cream or coloring on the kitchen cabinets with markers, which had Hisoka praying he had bought washable markers, the teen was exhausted by dinnertime. He decided to just cook something simple which had Tsuzuki begging to help.

_He couldn't cook as an adult, what makes him think he can do any better as a five year old?_ Hisoka laughed to himself.

He set Tsuzuki up in a chair at the table and had him pull lettuce apart. The child whined that he wasn't allowed to actually make anything, but Hisoka promised to take him to the zoo the next day and that quieted him down.

_Could it be that I'm getting good at this parenting stuff? I hope not, I'm only sixteen. Well not sixteen, but I look it so that must count_, the empath said to himself.

_Wonderful, I think I'm going insane. Does having kids make you insane?_

_I don't know but talking to yourself isn't really sane_

_Shrugs, only if you don't answer yourself_

Hisoka laughed and blinked his eyes. Tsuzuki looked up curiously.

"Soka-chan, are you fine?" the child asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm just dandy," the teen replied.

"Are we going to the zoo for sure?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Aa, we'll go right after lunch tomorrow. Dinner's ready, so go wash your hands," Hisoka told him.

"Hai hai," Tsuzuki jumped off the chair and ran to the bathroom.

After the peanut butter and jelly incident the other day, Tsuzuki hadn't throw another tantrum, but somehow, Hisoka knew it was only a matter of time. Kind of like waiting for Mount Kirishima to erupt. It might not erupt all the time, but it was inevitable that it would sooner or later.


	5. A Trip Into Wonderland

**A/N**: Hey I have a question to everyone lol What color would you say Hisoka's hair is? Is it honey colored like between golden brown and blonde or what? Cause I usually put golden brown meaning honey colored, it looks that way on my manga, but in the anime his hair was lighter in shade.

Also sorry for re uploading this chapter, I noticed a few mistakes and they irritated me / Feel free to PM me if you find something wrong with anything I write.

--

Hisoka kept his promise and took Tsuzuki to the zoo that day. It wasn't as though he could have gotten out of it even if he'd tried. His partner had sung his Soka-chan song beginning at seven o'clock that morning. Hisoka was starting to really dislike that song his partner had made up. Especially so early in the morning.

"Soka-chan! Get up!" Tsuzuki pounced on the teen.

"Ahh, Tsu! It's too early to get up," Hisoka grumbled, poking his head out from under the blankets to look at the clock.

"You said we were going to the zoo!" his partner pouted.

"We are. But the zoo isn't open this early and I remember saying we'd go after lunch," the teen said.

"There's nothing to do Soka-chan!" Tsuzuki whined.

"Ne Tsu, do you have to yell and whine so early? I can make you breakfast if you're hungry," the empath asked.

"I had food already. I made it all by myself," Tsuzuki said proudly.

Hisoka had a bad feeling about that statement. Rolling over in bed, he sat up and swung his legs over the side. Groaning, he stood up and stretched. He walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway, yawning. Tsuzuki followed him singing his song. Hisoka decided he'd need earplugs before the day was over.

The kitchen was a mess. There was peanut and jelly all over the place. It looked as though Tsuzuki had tried to paint with the food. Smears of peanut butter were all over the countertop. There were pieces of bread and globs of jelly on the step stool that Hisoka had bought so Tsuzuki could reach the sink. Milk was spilled on the floor, and there were little flakes all over the place.

"Tsuzuki! What the hell did you do in here?" Hisoka whirled around to face his partner.

"I told you Soka-chan, I made food," Tsuzuki told him.

"You failed to mention that a tornado swept through our kitchen," the teen accused, groaning he set out to clean up the mess. Making Tsuzuki help him.

Tsuzuki wasn't too happy on being made to help. He kept whining that he wanted to go to the zoo. He was sure the animals were up this early and he wanted to meet them all. He was pouting and telling Hisoka that he was mean for making him work when they had somewhere to go.

"Hey, Soka-chan, when will I be big again?" Tsuzuki stopped pouting and asked.

"You remember being big?" Hisoka had been sure that his partner hadn't remember anything about his adult life or afterlife rather.

"I was big. Cause I member being with you before this way. You cry at night," the little boy stated matter-of-factly.

Hisoka stopped cleaning and stared at his partner. The teen had hoped his partner hadn't heard him crying. He'd tried to make sure he wasn't loud. It wasn't that he wasn't happy with Tsuzuki now, it was just, he knew he'd lost something when Tsuzuki'd changed into a child. And he wasn't sure if or when he would get his partner back to normal.

He loved Tsuzuki more than anything. And he knew that if the man stayed a child and had to grow over, he would stay with him and wait. But part of him hurt at the relationship the two had had and could no longer have now that he was living with a five year old.

Hisoka loved the child version of Tsuzuki too. Only, it was different and the teen cried at night because he missed his partner, best friend and lover. He missed being with the man he loved. Being held in the man's arms. Cuddled in bed and he missed talking to him. It wasn't like you could carry on a conversation about your lives together when your partner couldn't remember that he'd had a life before now.

"Gomen Tsu. I didn't know you knew," Hisoka said, looking down.

"When will I be big again Soka-chan?" Tsuzuki prodded again.

"I...I don't know Tsu. I hope soon," the teen hung his head. Small arms came to wrap around his waist as Tsuzuki hugged the older boy.

"I love Soka-chan, I wanna be big so you won't cry anymore," his partner told him.

"You'll be big again Tsu, Watari is working on it," Hisoka said, wrapping his arms around the little boy hugging him.

And there in the half cleaned kitchen, Hisoka felt as though Tsuzuki had given him back some of what he'd thought he had lost. Hope and love. Love beyond friendship, beyond romance, beyond anything and everything. Tsuzuki had given him the hope that no matter what happened, they would be okay.

The two went back to cleaning in silence. Afterwards, they hung out in the garden until it was lunchtime. They ate while Tsu giggled and talked about all the animals he wanted to see at the zoo. After finishing lunch and showering and helping Tsuzuki take a bath, the two teleported to Chijou to head to the zoo.

--

Hisoka rushed into the infirmary the next day yelling at Watari.

"Turn him back now dammit!" the empath screeched.

He was holding a screaming Tsuzuki in his arms. The child was pounding his small fists on the teen's chest. Watari almost dropped the vial he was holding, which would have been bad seeing as it was an explosive potion that could break through walls.

"What's up bon?" Watari asked.

"What the hell do you mean 'what's up bon?' Can't you see what's up?" Hisoka yelled.

"Mou, I can see you're upset and your partner is no better," the scientist answered, putting down the potion.

"Watari! I'm in no mood! Turn him back," Hisoka was turning a bright red color. He had to put Tsuzuki down. His chest was beginning to hurt from his partner's fists beating on him.

"What happened?" Watari asked.

Hisoka rolled his eyes, "What didn't happen you mean?"

**:Flashback:**

"Woooooooow! Soka-chan! Look!" Tsuzuki's purple eyes were huge as he moved his head side to side to see everything. He tugged on Hisoka's hand, trying to make the teen walk faster.

"It's pretty impressive huh? I've never been to the zoo," Hisoka said.

"Hontou ni?" Tsuzuki asked, looking up at the older boy.

"Aa, my parents rarely took me anywhere," the teen said.

"Ne, Soka-chan, let's have fun on your first time here!" Tsuzuki grinned happily, pulling Hisoka over to a cage with tigers in it.

"Tsu, make sure you don't put your hands near the cage ok?" Hisoka told his partner.

"Hai hai," his partner replied, cooing at the white tiger that was staring at him. The tiger looked bored and yawned when Tsuzuki giggled telling him what big teeth he had.

Next they went to see the Giraffes. Tsuzuki laughed when one of the giraffes stole the baseball cap Hisoka had put on his head before they'd left the apartment. Hisoka found all this very cute. His partner was really enjoying himself and the teen had to admit, so was he.

Tsuzuki liked the alligator exhibit, though he was a bit scared when one of the alligators opened it's mouth and Tsuzuki saw all the teeth. The little boy suddenly became glued to Hisoka. Looking down at his partner attached to his leg, he decided it was time for some refreshments.

"Hey, Tsu, want some cotton candy?" Hisoka asked, trying to pull Tsuzuki off the cage with surrounding the large bird exhibit.

"Can I really?," Tsuzuki said happily, letting himself fall into the older boy's arms.

They walked over the concession stand and Hisoka let go of Tsuzuki's hand for a minute to order the child a cotton candy and a small soda, Hisoka got a bottle of water for himself since he really wasn't into sweets that much. Looking down to hand his partner the treat, he noticed Tsuzuki was gone.

There was a yell, some laughter and someone shouting, "Who's kid is that?"

Hisoka groaned. He knew exactly who's kid that was. Dropping the cotton candy and the soda on the ground, Hisoka took off at a run towards the voices. He really regretted taking Tsuzuki out of the apartment when he reached the source of the all the noise. There was a crowd of people standing infront of the chimpanzee exhibit, some looked horrified, some were laughing, the person yelling had an official look to him probing the man, Hisoka found out that he was the manager of the zoo and Hisoka knew, this couldn't be good.

He pushed his way into the crowd. Reaching the fence, his emerald eyes widened as he saw what all the fuss was about. There was Tsuzuki, squeeling with delight. He was being chased by a two chimpanzees and every once in awhile he would fall down on the ground giggling. The chimps would hop on the little boy and poke him all over, making Tsuzuki giggle harder.

Hisoka felt tearing his hair out. It was always something. You couldn't blink with children. Hisoka was grateful that he could at least sleep, well somewhat considering Tsuzuki woke him up at like seven a.m. every morning. The teen stared at his partner and then turned to look at the man in the suit that had been shouting about the kid.

"What are you standing there for?! Get someone to get him out!" Hisoka screeched at the man.

"We are working on it. Does he belong to you?" the other man asked.

"Aa, hurry up and get him out before he gets hurt," Hisoka told the man.

He wasn't really afraid of Tsuzuki getting hurt. well okay, so he was afraid of his partner getting hurt, but not as much as having everyone watch as his wounds healed immediately. That would bring about tons of questions and if Tatsumi were to find out, he'd be one pretty angry Shadow Master. Hisoka shivered at the thought.

It took five men to round up Tsuzuki and the chimps that he was playing with. When Tsuzuki noticed the men coming into the fenced in area, he ran around trying to get the men to play as well. Hisoka shook his head and yelled, "Tsuzuki no baka, stop running and let them get you out!"

"Soka-chan hidoi," Tsuzuki pouted when one of the men caught him as he ran by.

The man pushed the little boy into Hisoka's waiting arms and wiped his brow.

"I am going home to tell my wife I don't think I want children anymore," the man said. But from the glint of amusement in his gray eyes, Hisoka knew he didn't mean it.

"Arigatou for catching him," Hisoka said to the man, turning to face the zoo manager, "Gomenasai for all the trouble he caused."

The manager began laughing. Hisoka narrowed his eyes.

"It's really alright. I am just glad he wasn't hurt. But I think it's a better if you don't bring him back here until he is a little more... reserved about climbing into the exhibits," the manager walked away still laughing. Hisoka just stared at his retreating back.

"We're leaving now," Hisoka told Tsuzuki.

"Iie! I don't wanna leave Soka-chan!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"I don't care what you want right Tsu, you know you shouldn't have climbed in there! What would have happened if you had gotten hurt?" the teen was trying to hold back tears as the whole situation came back to him.

His partner could have been seriously hurt. The empath felt he wasn't fit to take care of a child. He could have lost his partner because he'd looked away and he felt horrible inside. He needed to get his partner changed back to the way he was immediately.

Seeing the sad look on the older boy's face, Tsuzuki wrapped his arms Hisoka's neck.

"Gomen Soka-chan. I didn't mean to make you sad," Tsuzuki whispered into the older boy's ear.

"Let's just leave okay?" Hisoka said.

"Hai," Tsuzuki replied.

**:End Flashback:**

"So he liked the zoo huh?" Watari said when Hisoka had finished telling him what had happened at the zoo.

"You could say that," Hisoka replied.

"The count just sent over the ingredients needed, so I'll have it ready by tomorrow okay?" Watari told the empath.

Tsuzuki had fallen asleep in the teen's arms after exhausting himself with his tantrum. Not wanting to wake him up, Hisoka just nodded and stood up ready to teleport them to their apartment.

"I thought I would lose him today Watari. When I saw him, he was laughing and having fun but I almost died again when I thought about him being hurt. I... only looked away for a moment and he was gone," Hisoka had tears in his eyes.

"Bon, you can't watch every second of every minute. Children are a handful. But Tsuzuki's alright. He's not hurt and tomorrow he'll be back to normal. Just go home and get some sleep," Watari told him softly.

Hisoka nodded then teleported him and his partner home. Pulling off Tsuzuki's shoes and kicking off his own, Hisoka walked down the hallway to their bedroom. Tugging the little boy's shorts off, the teen left him in his t-shirt and tucked him into bed. The empath didn't bother changing his own clothing, he just climbed into bed and pulled his partner close to him.

"I love you Tsu," Hisoka whispered, before falling asleep.

"I love you too Soka-chan," a small voice said as Tsuzuki cuddled closer to the older boy.

--

The next morning, Hisoka teleported Tsuzuki and himself directly into Watari's lab. The scientist shook his head when he saw the two of them appear in the middle of the room. Tsuzuki was in Hisoka's arms, yawning sleepily. He was dressed in an adult sized yukata. The empath had felt it best to dress his partner in something that would cover him up as he turned back into an adult.

"Is it ready?" Hisoka asked.

"Aa, it's ready. I was able to make two vials incase something like this ever happens again," Watari told Hisoka.

"Alright, one second," the empath told the scientist.

"Soka-chan, will I be big soon?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka nodded. Tsuzuki smiled and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright, drink this Tsuzuki. The potion shouldn't take too long to activate in your system and you should change back almost immediately," Watari said, handing the vial to the little boy.

Tsuzuki drank the entire vial. Grinning, he squeeled "Cherries!" before there was a poof and he was sitting on the floor in the yukata Hisoka had dressed him in. He was adult sized again. Hisoka blinked. Watari smiled.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki said to the boy. Hisoka threw himself into his partner's arms, crying.

"Shhh, baby, it's alright now," Tsuzuki said, rubbing his partner's back.

"Tsu," the teen sobbed into the man's shoulder.

"Arigatou Soka, for taking care of me," Tsuzuki whispered.

"I love you. I love you so much!" Hisoka was just glad to have Tsuzuki back to normal. He didn't care about showing any romantic emotions infront of Watari. He even kissed the older shinigami.

"I love you too baby," the purple eyed shinigami replied, holding the boy close.

"Let's go home. I missed you so much," Hisoka said.

"I know, I missed you too, part of me still remembered myself as an adult, but all the emotions of my child self kept pushing into my head and I couldn't do anything," Tsuzuki explained.

Standing up, Tsuzuki lifted Hisoka into his arms. With a thank you to Watari, the older man teleported them back to their apartment. Landing on the bed, they fell into each other. Kissing and touching as though it had been forever that'd been together this way.

Smiling, Hisoka sighed as Tsuzuki's hands undressed him. Soft moans and names being screamed lasted throughout the night into the early morning as Tsuzuki made love to Hisoka over and over. He kept whispering how much he loved the boy. Hisoka just kept smiling and whispering he loved him as well. Neither seemed to want to stop touching the other as dawn drifted in through the curtains. They had a week to make up for after all.

--

The next morning saw the two of them back to work. Tatsumi was happy to have his favorite pair of shinigami back. But he wasn't hesitant on handing them the paperwork that Hisoka hadn't managed to do while taking care of Tsuzuki as a child.

"Ano, maybe I should have stayed a kid," Tsuzuki whined. Hisoka looked at him, then slid into his lap.

"Hontou ni?" the empath said as he kissed the man on the lips.

"Iie, I like being this way. There so much more that we can do. Besides, I was getting really sick of peanut and jelly," Tsuzuki grimaced making Hisoka laugh.

"Hey, I am going to run some files down to Watari's lab. I'll be right back," Hisoka told his partner, sliding out of his lap.

Barely ten minutes later, there was the sound of a loud explosion. Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes widened as he ran out of his office towards Watari's lab. Throwing open the door, he froze as he noticed a little honey colored haired boy with large emerald green eyes blinking at him. The boy was sitting in an oversized orange t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Watari!" Tsuzuki yelled. He walked over to his now child sized partner and picked him up. The little empath wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed his face into his chest.

"Don't worry, I have the reversal potion right here," Watari said, looking down at his table, "Hmm, it was right here a minute ago." The scientist scratched his head as he began looking for the potion.

"Ne Watari, what does 003 have in her beak?" Tsuzuki asked, pointing to the little owl that was flying above Watari's head.

"003! Bad owl, give that back!" Watari reached up to try to the grab the owl, but it flew off and when he went to follow it, the owl dropped the vial. The potion spilling onto the floor of the lab as the glass shattered. Watari's and Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"Not again!" they both groaned.


	6. Welcome to the Flip Side

**A/N**: I finished this story, or so I thought. But when I went to write the sequel, it seemed a better idea to just add onto this one.

--

Hisoka was whiny and fidgety by the time Tatsumi had entered Watari's lab. The emotions swirling in the room were really upsetting to the empath especially now that he didn't have his shields and his empathy seemed greater than it had when he was his sixteen year old self.

"I don't understand how this could have happened again Watari," Tatsumi said.

The shadows in the room seemed to be crawling over the floor and up the walls. Hisoka started squirming in Tsuzuki's lap as the emotions in the room began to change even more.

"I told you, I didn't do it this time. It was 003," Watari told him.

"He's telling the truth. He was going to turn Hisoka back when 003 picked up the potion and dropped it," Tsuzuki explained to Tatsumi, which seemed to calm the secretary, especially when the secretary noticed that the small owl was now in her cage.

Hisoka made a small sobbing noise and turned to look up at Tsuzuki. The empath's bottom lip was quivering and he had tears in his emerald eyes. Tsuzuki felt the little boy begin to shake and he looked down at his partner.

"Soka, you alright baby?" Tsuzuki asked, rubbing the little boy on the back.

"H-head hurts. Tsu, wanna go home," Hisoka buried his face into his partner's chest again, tears spilling from his eyes.

"I'm going to take him home. I think all the feelings in the room are hurting his empathy," Tsuzuki told Tatsumi and Watari.

"That's fine Tsuzuki. I hope you still have some of the clothing he got you from when you were his age, although, he looks quite a bit smaller than you did," Tatsumi said.

"Aa, he's very tiny isn't he? I'll come into the office tomorrow if he's better," Tsuzuki said. Tatsumi nodded before Tsuzuki teleported himself and Hisoka to their apartment.

--

Tsuzuki had no idea how to take care of a little kid. Sure, he remembered some of the things Hisoka had done for him when he'd be changed into a five year old, but he honestly didn't know to take care of a child how could feel everything around him.

He set Hisoka on the sofa and went to get something for him to wear. The orange t-shirt he had been wearing was now way too big on him. He located one of the shirts the empath had gotten for his child version and walked back into the living room. Hisoka was laying on the sofa, his eyes closed and his thumb in his mouth. He had fallen asleep with tears on his face and Tsuzuki guessed the emotional onslaught from that morning's events had taken a toll on the empath.

Tsuzuki just stood staring at the boy as he slept. He was so adorable that Tsuzuki just felt like hugging him and kissing those cute little cheeks.

_Yeah and have your emotions send him to the infirmary in a coma baka,_ Tsuzuki's mind told him.

Hisoka shifted on the sofa. Blinking to clear his head, Tsuzuki carefully picked up his partner, and walked into the bedroom. Pulling down the covers, he laid the little boy on the bed and covered him up. He turned to walk out of the room to go watch some t.v. while the boy slept, but a small voice rang through the room causing him to turn back around. Hisoka was sitting up in the bed with a scared look on his face.

"Tsu," Hisoka said.

There were tears in his eyes which began to fall down his pale cheeks as Tsuzuki walked over to the bed and laid down next to him, pulling him into his arms.

"It's alright baby, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you," the older male told the boy.

"S-stay with me," Hisoka whispered, snuggling closer to Tsuzuki.

The man gently ran his thumb under the boy's eyes to wipe away his tears. Hisoka stopped crying when Tsuzuki kissed him lightly on the forehead, brushing back his hair.

"I will always stay with you Soka," Tsuzuki told him.

"O'sumi Tsu," the boy whispered as he fell asleep in his partner's arms.

--

Tsuzuki woke up when he felt something wet seep into his pajamas. He didn't know what it could be, so switching on the light, he looked under the covers. Hisoka's pajamas were wet as well and there was a big wet spot underneath the boy. Hisoka had peed the bed and Tsuzuki groaned. He'd have to get a new mattress in the morning.

Shaking the little boy awake, he was surprised when Hisoka jumped to the other side. His eyes huge and staring down at himself. His gaze moved to the wet spot on the sheet and he started crying.

"Gomenasai, I didn't mean it!" the boy cried, putting his head into his small hands.

Tsuzuki reached out to take him into his arms, but Hisoka reeled back as though he expected to be hit. Tsuzuki didn't understand the motion, but he decided he was going to make Hisoka understand right then and there that he would never hit him.

"It's alright baby. I'm not angry," Tsuzuki said softly. Hisoka peeked at him through his fingers.

"You're not?" he asked.

"Iie, I would never be angry over something you didn't mean to do. Come here okay?" the man said.

"I really didn't mean to," Hisoka said, crawling over to Tsuzuki and climbing into his lap.

Tsuzuki placed a kiss on the boy's head.

"We're going to need a bath. And I think we'll sleep on the sofa tonight. How's that sound?" Tsuzuki said.

"Hai," Hisoka replied, allowing Tsuzuki to take him into the bathroom and pull off his pajamas.

Once the tub was filled, Tsuzuki picked Hisoka up and put him in the tub.

"You come in with me?" Hisoka asked.

"Iie, baby, I'll take my shower after you're done," Tsuzuki told him, he didn't know if taking a bath with a five year old was allowed.

Washing Hisoka was easy. He didn't even cry when Tsuzuki accidentally got shampoo in his hair.

"Are you really not mad Tsu?" the boy asked again, as his partner towelled him off and dressed him in clean clothes. Tsuzuki just nodded his head.

How about tomorrow we go to the park?" Tsuzuki suggested.

"Hai, can we go see Tari again?" the boy asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I did tell Tatsumi I would go into the office if you felt better," the man told him.

"Sleepy," Hisoka yawned. He wobbled a little and Tsuzuki picked him up. Grabbing a blanket out of the closet in the hallway, he put the boy down on the sofa, covering him up with the blanket.

Figuring Hisoka would be alright for while he took a quick shower, he walked back into the bathroom. He left the door open just incase the boy woke up and needed something. Ten minutes later, freshly showered, he went into the living room. Lifting Hisoka into his arms, he laid down on the sofa, with the boy laying on his chest. Yawning, he wrapped his arms around his partner. He'd deal with the bed in the morning.

--

The morning came too early for Tsuzuki. Especially when dealing with a little empath who didn't like sweets. Tsuzuki was banned from cooking per Hisoka's orders when he'd been adult sized, so all he had to feed the boy was cereal. One bite and the boy spit the cereal out.

"Yucky," Hisoka said, pushing the bowl of cereal away.

"It's not yucky. It's fruit loops. They're good," Tsuzuki told him. He was happily eating his own bowl of the sugary cereal.

"It's yucky and I want something else," the boy replied.

"Like what?"

"Rice. I want rice," Tsuzuki just stared at his small partner.

_What kid ate rice for breakfast?_ Tsuzuki thought to himself.

"I can't cook. You told me I'm not allowed to cook and I bet you don't remember telling me that huh?" Tsuzuki sighed. Hisoka stared at the older man. "Do you want a donut? We have donuts in the cupboard."

"I don't want a donut! I want rice!" Hisoka's high pitched voice penetrated the air and Tsuzuki winced. The little boy glared at Tsuzuki, Even at five, Hisoka could make his partner cringe just with one look.

Tsuzuki was trying to figure out what to do. He had to think fast because the way things were going, it looked like any minute Hisoka would throw a tantrum. And though he found his partner adorable, his ears wouldn't be able to handle that high pitched voice screaming.

Thinking fast, the amethyst eyed man suggested, "Ano, Soka, why don't we go to Chijou for breakfast." the amethyst eyed man suggested.

"Can I have rice there?" Hisoka asked, his little voice suspicious as he tilted his head. His tiny face scrunched up with a skeptical look on it. It was as though he didn't know what Chijou was or didn't remember ever going there.

"Aa, you can get rice there. Let's get dressed and go okay?" Tsuzuki said, standing up and walking to the bedroom to get dressed. Hisoka ran behind him to keep up with his small legs.

_And I thought he was a handful at sixteen,_ Tsuzuki thought, sighing.


	7. Forget Me Not

Tsuzuki located a small restaurant after teleporting him and Hisoka to Chijou. Walking into the place, noticed the empath had a frown scrunched on his little face after their waitress had taken their orders. Tsuzuki asked him what was wrong. Hisoka frowned

"She thinks you're cute," the boy told him, "Do you like her?" The small head tilted to the side.

"She's pretty, I suppose. I hadn't really noticed," Tsuzuki answered.

"But she was right infront of us," Hisoka squeaked.

Tsuzuki stared at his small partner trying to figure out where this was going.

"Soka, what..." Tsuzuki said, when he saw the bright green eyes narrow.

"You do like her," Hisoka huffed, crossing his small arms over his chest. The action reminded Tsuzuki of Hisoka as his sixteen year old self.

"I do not. I told you, I didn't even notice her," Tsuzuki said, not understanding his partner's behavior.

Hisoka pouted. He looked absolutely adorable to Tsuzuki.

"I thought you liked me more than anybody," the little boy said, his voice accusing.

"Soka, what has gotten into you?" Tsuzuki tried to reach over the table for one of the boy's hands but the waitress showed up.

"Is everything alright here honey?" the waitress said sweetly, eyes sliding over Tsuzuki. Hisoka was glaring at the waitress, but she didn't notice the little boy. She put a crimson painted long nailed hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder and Hisoka's mouth dropped open.

Tsuzuki looked up at her with his usual smile, "Aa, everything's fine," he told her politely. She nodded and walked away.

Hisoka's eyes welled up as he yelled at his partner, "You do like her! More than you like me!"

Hisoka jumped off his chair and kicked Tsuzuki in the leg. Actually kicked him, which made the man yelp in surprise. Tsuzuki blinked at the small face staring at him scrunched up and red with anger, tears wet on the small round cheeks.

_Jealousy?_ Tsuzuki thought, staring at his tiny partner, who now had his small fists balled up at his sides. He was huffing in anger and when Tsuzuki went to reach for him, Hisoka ran off.

_What the hell?!_ the man shook his head.

Standing up, he threw some bills on the table and went after his partner.

--

Tsuzuki found Hisoka sitting on a bench outside the restaurant. The boy was crying. Tsuzuki kneeled infront of his partner, taking the boy's small hands into his own.

"Soka, look at me," he said. Bright green eyes snapped up to focus on purple ones.

"Why am I like this Tsu? I was big, I remember I was big, and now I'm..." Hisoka cried, throwing himself into his partner's arms.

"It was an accident. If you remember being big, don't you remember the potion and Watari's lab?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka sniffled, pulling back to rub his eyes with his sleeve. His green eyes were full of fear.

"I remember, but it's going away. I don't want to forget! I don't want to be little! I want to be big again. I want to be with you," the boy told him.

"I know baby. I know. I want to be with you too, and we'll be together again when Watari can make the potion to reverse this," Tsuzuki told him.

"What if I don't ever get big again? Are you going to go away?" Hisoka hung his head, his honey colored bangs falling into his face.

Tsuzuki reached out and pushed that small face up by the chin.

"I will never leave you Soka, never," the man told him.

"W-will you still love me even if I stay this way?" Hisoka asked, his voice fearful.

"Always, nothing will ever change how I feel about you," Tsuzuki told him, scooping the boy up in his arms. Looking around, seeing no one nearby, he decided to teleport them both home to Meifu.

--

Tsuzuki called Watari after they appeared in their apartment, asking the scientist if he could come over to check on Hisoka. And also if he could bring some rice, hoping that would cheer up the boy. Hisoka seemed to be attached to Tsuzuki with crazy clue, because everywhere the man went in the apartment, the little boy was right there, clinging to his hand.

"Soka, you wanna watch some tv?" Tsuzuki suggested.

"Um, you'll watch with me?" the little boy asked.

Tsuzuki nodded and they both sat on the sofa. Hisoka crawled into Tsuzuki's lap. There was a knock at the door. Knowing it was Watari, Tsuzuki stood up and pulled Hisoka into his arms, carrying him to the door. He opened it and smiled at his blonde friend, waving for him to come inside.

"Hey Watari, thanks for coming by. I know you're really busy," Tsuzuki said, trying to put Hisoka down.

The boy was clinging to him, not wanting to let go. The more Tsuzuki tried to put Hisoka down, the more the boy clung to him. Tsuzuki sighed and gave up trying to pry his partner out of his arms. He didn't understand what had gotten into Hisoka, he surely wasn't this clingy when he had been in Hisoka's situation right?

"Awfully clingy there for bon," Watari said, amusement gleaming in his amber eyes. Tsuzuki rolled his eyes.

He didn't mind holding his small partner. The boy hardly weighed anything, at five and at sixteen. He was a pretty small child. Tsuzuki just didn't understand why Hisoka was so clingy all of a sudden. It wasn't like the boy to hang onto anyone, even him, and they were lovers. Well, the sixteen year old Hisoka and he were lovers, he amended in his mind.

"He's been this way since we went down to Chijou for breakfast. Could you take a look at him?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Sure, here's the rice you wanted me to bring," Watari handed the small bag over, watching as Hisoka's green eyes lit up.

"Rice, can I have some Tsu?" the little boy asked.

"After Watari checks you out, you can have some ok?" Tsuzuki told him.

Watari checked Hisoka over, but he couldn't find anything really wrong with the boy. He told Tsuzuki to bring Hisoka into the lab the next day to run some tests on him. Tsuzuki nodded, looking at Hisoka.

"Now can I have some rice Tsu?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, let's get you a bowl and you can eat in the living room and watch some tv ok?" he told his partner.

After settling Hisoka down with his rice infront of the tv, Tsuzuki and Watari sat at the table in the small dining area. Tsuzuki filled Watari in on what had happened down in Chijou and the restaurant.

"He told you he was forgetting?" Watari asked once his friend was finished talking.

Tsuzuki nodded, "And he was jealous of the waitress' attention to me. I've never seen him behave that way."

"I think he's scared of what's happening to him. He's confused because he still remembers himself as sixteen, but he is losing that part of himself. Like you did when this happened to you," Watari explained.

"But I had moments where I remembered myself as an adult," Tsuzuki told him.

"Not many though right? Mostly, you were just happy being a little kid. Hisoka's empathy makes it so he can remember and hold onto the memories of himself as a sixteen year old. Also, to hold onto how he feels about you. But now, his mind is regressing to that of a five year old and he's afraid," Watari said.

"How do I help him Watari? He's afraid of losing me because he knows he's losing himself," Tsuzuki's eyes darkened as he thought of that morning and the fear in Hisoka's eyes and voice.

"Tsu, I'm done with my rice," a little voice said. Tsuzuki stood and went to pick up his partner. Holding the boy close, he felt tears form in his purple eyes.

"Just be there for him Tsuzuki. I'll make the potion as soon as the Count sends me the ingredients. It shouldn't be too much longer," the scientist told him, taking his leave.

"Let's go watch a movie ok?" Tsuzuki said to Hisoka.

The little boy smiled and threw his arms around his partner, laughing happily.

_Just like a normal five year old_, Tsuzuki thought, _please make that potion as soon as you can Watari. I don't want to lose him._


	8. Playing Dirty

"Tsu! Tsu!" a high pitched voice at six am had Tsuzuki awake faster than he could eat a donut, wondering what part of their home was on fire. A small giggle drew the man's attention to the small honey haired child bouncing happily up and down by the side of the bed.

"Hisoka, what's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked, noticing the boy was very dirty. Tsuzuki didn't understand why the kid was so dirty, he'd given him a bath before they went to bed.

Reaching out to try to grab hold of his partner, Tsuzuki sighed when Hisoka thought it was a game and squealed in delight, attempting to step out of reaching distance.

"Tsu!" Hisoka laughed as Tsuzuki caught him and tickled him.

"Why are you awake this early?" Tsuzuki asked as he stopped tickling the child while was gasping for breath between giggles.

"I went outside," the boy said, "Come see what I made!" Hisoka scooted off the bed, grabbing Tsuzuki's hand to try to pull him with him.

"Hold up," Tsuzuki said, as Hisoka ran out of the bedroom, Tsuzuki following the little boy yawning. Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he saw the muddy footprints tracked throughout the apartment.

He found Hisoka outside in their small backyard. Tsuzuki gaped in shock at the state of his once perfectly organized garden.The flowers in the center of the garden had all been pulled up and thrown everywhere. Tsuzuki noticed the big hole in the middle of the garden filled with muddy water. Hisoka clapped happily and ran around in circles.

"Soka, what... what did you do?" the man asked, trying to force his voice to work properly.

"I made a pond! It's nice huh? Do you like it?" Hisoka ran to the pond and dipped his hands into the water.

Tsuzuki just stood there, blinking stupidly. The man just watched his little partner splashing the muddy water as though he'd always behaved that way. Tsuzuki's eyes went went as he realized Hisoka was behaving like an ordinary child.

"Ne, Soka, come here a minute," Tsuzuki said.

"Huh?" Hisoka asked, running over to him.

"How old are you Soka?" Tsuzuki asked the boy.

"Um, five I think," the boy replied.

"Do you remember being any other age?" the shinigami asked.

"I've always been five silly," Hisoka said, climbing into his partner's lap and hugging him around the neck. Tsuzuki held onto his dirty partner tightly.

"You need a bath," Tsuzuki said making the boy giggle and nod, "uh huh, I do!"

Hisoka's behavior was strange to Tsuzuki, even remembering what Watari had told him about the boy forgetting anything other than being five. Tsuzuki still found it hard to accept that his partner wasn't his sixteen year old self.  
He missed him.

_This must be how Hisoka felt when I was changed,_ Tsuzuki thought sadly.

Breakfast for once went smoothly. Hisoka actually ate the bowl of fruit loops Tsuzuki set infront of him. The boy ate happily as he watched cartoons in the living room.

"Tsu can we go to the park today?" the little voice asked.

"Yeah, but first Watari wants to see us," he told the boy as he cleaned up the remains of their breakfast.

"Yay! Park!" Hisoka ran around cheering as Tsuzuki washed the dishes.

Tsuzuki couldn't help but laugh at his adorable little partner.

--

"So he's forgotten being older? I did tell you this might happen," Watari said later that morning. Tsuzuki nodded.

Hisoka was sitting on the floor laughing as 003 flew around his head.

Tsuzuki had to fight with Hisoka to get him to wear something other his pajamas. Which the boy seemed to really love. The man now had a splitting headache from having to hear the wailing child screaming at him about how he hated him and if he wanted to wear his pajamas he should be allowed to.

The shinigami had almost given in just to get his partner to stop screaming but then he remembered, he was the adult. So, picking the boy up, he'd stripped him out of the cotton pajamas and told if he didn't behave they wouldn't go to the park. Hisoka had stopped struggling and screaming, freezing instantly, his large green eyes wide.

"Watari, any idea on when you'll get the potion made?" Tsuzuki asked, pulling his mind from his thoughts.

"The Count told me he's having a problem with the herbs I need, but it shouldn't be too much longer," Watari tried to be sympathetic as Tsuzuki's face dropped.

"I wanna go to the park," Hisoka squeaked, tugging on Tsuzuki's hand.

"He's pretty cute you know. You sure you don't w..." Watari started, stopping when Tsuzuki threw him a glare.

"Soka, we'll go to the park in a bit. I'm discussing something with Watari," he said.

"No! I wanna go to the park now!" Hisoka screamed.

"I told you, in a bit," Tsuzuki lifted Hisoka into his lap, but the boy struggled, screaming about the park.

"Put me down!" the boy yelled.

"If you don't stop it, we're going to go home instead of the park," Tsuzuki told him. He didn't understand this behavior. It was as though Hisoka thought he were incharge.

Hisoka stopped yelling and glared at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki glared back, sticking out his tongue. Hisoka scrunched up his face, but then he smiled and threw his arms around his partner's neck. Blinking cutely, the little boy tried a different tactic.

"Can we go to the park now Tsu please?" he asked.

Tsuzuki stared in shock. He knew the boy could play dirty, but having him try it as a five year old was just weird.

"Watari, get that potion made soon please. This has is getting creepy," Tsuzuki said, earning him a laugh from the scientist.


	9. Clash of the Shinigami

"No! I don't wanna!" Hisoka screamed.

Tsuzuki tried his best to keep hold of the little boy, who was kicking and screaming in his arms. They were in the bathroom and Tsuzuki was trying to get the boy undressed. Hisoka needed a bath after they'd been to the park. He was a mess. Ice cream all over his face and shirt, grass stains on the knees of his pants. Dirt and leaves in his hair.

However, Hisoka had other ideas on what he wanted to do. He wanted to go back to the park. He hadn't wanted to leave in the first place, but Tsuzuki had made him, saying it was getting too cold and late to stay any longer. Hisoka had stomped his foot saying he wasn't going anywhere.

He was stunned when Tsuzuki had just simply let go of his small hand and picked him up, teleporting them home. Hisoka was angry at not getting what he wanted. He screamed and kicked and even tried to bite Tsuzuki. Nothing the man did or said could calm the boy down.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to spank you," Tsuzuki told him.

Hisoka stopped struggling and glared at the man. He lifted his head to stare into the purple eyes.

"You wouldn't do that," the little boy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you don't behave, I'll have no choice," his partner replied.

"I wanna go back to the park!" Hisoka yelled, he was going to see just how much he could get away with.

"Soka, what did I just say?" Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care! I don't have to listen you!" Hisoka ran out of the bathroom. Tsuzuki groaned and followed his partner.

He found the boy in the bedroom throwing his clothes everywhere. Tsuzuki had had enough of the boy's tantrums. He'd never seen Hisoka behave so badly and he knew if he let this behavior continue, the boy would keep trying to get his way.

Taking the boy in his arms, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Hisoka struggled but Tsuzuki just laid him across his lap.

"Let me go!" Hisoka screamed.

"No, you won't behave, and even if you believe you're in charge, you're not," Tsuzuki told him. He'd need some aspirin by the end of the night he knew.

"I said I don't have to listen to you!" the boy kept demanding.

Tsuzuki hated to do it, but he brought his hand down to spank Hisoka on the behind. The boy gasped.

"Put me down!" Hisoka yelled as Tsuzuki spanked him again. The boy started crying and Tsuzuki felt tears in his own eyes. How could disiplining his five year old partner hurt so much? He lifted the boy up into his arms, both males crying.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Hisoka cried, but even as he said it, he was burying his small face in Tsuzuki's neck, sniffling.

"I'm sorry Soka, but you need to listen," Tsuzuki told him.

"Do you hate me cause I'm bad?" the little boy whispered.

"Never. You're not bad, baby, you just need to listen and do what I say. I don't want you to get hurt. So please listen to me from now on," the shinigami said, wrapping his arms around his small partner.

"I won't be bad anymore Tsu, please don't hate me," Hisoka kissed Tsuzuki on the cheek, winding his small arms around the man's neck.

"I don't hate you. Ready for a bath now?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka smiled and nodded.

--

After finally settling Hisoka in bed, Tsuzuki decided to try to relax with some tv. But after grabbing hold of the remote and sitting on the sofa, he found himself crying. He had hated to spank Hisoka. He hoped he'd never have to do it again.

His tears fell hotly down his face, burning as he cried. He really missed his partner. The sixteen year old version. He loved the boy no matter what age he was, but he missed holding onto the boy, making love to him and just talking to him.

Since Hisoka could no longer remember anything about himself past the age of five, it made Tsuzuki feel as though he'd truly lost him. Hanging his head, he didn't notice the little boy walking over to him until the child crawled into his lap.

"Soka," Tsuzuki whispered the boy's name as he pulled him close.

"Tsu, please don't cry," Hisoka whispered.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry," the man cried.

"I won't be bad anymore. I promise," the boy told him.

"I miss you so much," Tsuzuki held tighter to Hisoka.

"I miss you too," Hisoka whispered.

It was almost as though Hisoka remembered himself and Tsuzuki as more than a man and a child. But Tsuzuki let the comment pass so he wouldn't get his hopes up. That would hurt even worse than having to spank his partner had.

"Wanna stay up late and watch some tv?" Tsuzuki suggested.

"Uh huh!" Hisoka smiled happily, forgetting the spanking and the crying.

"What should we watch?" the shinigami asked.

"Cartoons!" Hisoka giggled.

"Cartoons it is," Tsuzuki agreed changing the station to the cartoon network.

They laid on the sofa with Hisoka laying on top of his partner, cuddled close as they laughed at the cartoon character's chasing each other around. They were back to normal, well as normal as they could be considering one was a five year old and the other felt like an evil parent.

When Hisoka drifted off to sleep, Tsuzuki shut the tv off and picked up his partner. Carrying the boy into the bedroom, he laid him down on the bed, sliding in next to him and pulling the covers over them. Yawning, he promised himself to go into the office tomorrow morning and demand Watari find the ingredients to make the reversal potion. He wanted his lover back.


	10. Perverts and Potions

Watari told Tsuzuki it would be at least another week. There was no where else to get the ingredients he needed for the reversal potion other than the Count's garden. Unfortunately, the herbs he needed would take another week or two before they were ready.

Tsuzuki decided to take Hisoka to a toy store in the mall to celebrate the boy having been extra good the whole week. Hisoka was running around happily looking at all the toys. Tsuzuki found himself smiling as his partner ran up and down the aisles of the store.

"Tsu! Can I get this one?" Hisoka asked, holding up a large remote control car.

"If you want that one, sure," Tsuzuki answered. Hisoka nodded, and ran up to him, clutching the box close to his chest as though he were afraid it would disappear. Tsuzuki laughed as his little partner stomped up to the register, waiting for him to pay.

"Can we go to the park to play with my car Tsu?" Hisoka asked hopefully, looking up at his partner. Tsuzuki nodded.

--

Hisoka was squealing in delight as he held the remote control making the car drive around in circle. Tsuzuki was sitting on a bench just watching as the little boy stood giggling as he controlled his new toy.

"Well, how lovely to see you my dear Tsuzuki," a silky voice said. Tsuzuki looked up, knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Muraki," he hissed.

"I didn't know the bouya had a brother," Muraki said, his silver eye sweeping over Hisoka.

Tsuzuki stood up from the bench he had been relaxing on. He wasn't taking any chances with the doctor so close to his partner. Especially since Hisoka wasn't his normal size and age. Tsuzuki glared, saying nothing.

"Or could it be, that it's the bouya himself," the doctor stated. It wasn't a question.

Hisoka's sudden squeal of laughter caused Tsuzuki to look over at the little boy. The remote controlled car was heading very fast towards where he and the doctor now stood. Tsuzuki had no time to react as the car crashed into one of Muraki's legs, turning on its side.

The doctor raised an eyebrow as the little boy ran up to the two men. Reaching to try to grab the car, Hisoka shrieked as a pale hand wrapped itself around his small waist, hoisting him up to stare face to face with the man who had killed him.

"Hmm, interesting," Muraki murmured, staring into Hisoka's green eyes. The little boy squirmed at being held by what he thought was a stranger.

"Put him down Muraki," Tsuzuki hissed.

"Now now, my dear Tsuzuki, perhaps you need some help raising your partner in this...interesting state of his," Muraki said.

"I don't need any help from you. Put him down," Tsuzuki reached out to try to grab his partner when Hisoka's shrill voice sounded.

"Put me down!" Hisoka demanded, struggling to get out of the man's hold.

"Be still," Muraki ordered, but Hisoka didn't care. He dropped the remote control, causing it to smash and break. Hisoka grabbed the man's platinum hair and tugged hard. Muraki winced.

"Let me go now! Tsu!" Hisoka yelled.

Tsuzuki didn't know whether to grab his partner or laugh first then grab the boy. He had never seen Muraki so at a loss as to what to do. The doctor was used to being in control and now he'd lost the upper hand to a five year old.

Muraki almost dropped the little boy, but managed to set him down on the ground rather roughly. Hisoka glared up at the tall man. The doctor glared back. The little boy squinted and raised his small foot and suddenly kicked Muraki in the leg, causing the man to yelp.

"Per-pervert! You aren't supposed to touch little kids! Tsu told me so!" Hisoka shouted, pointing a small finger at the doctor.

Tsuzuki had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, for once grateful at his partner's attitude. The little boy could be a brat when he wanted to. Grabbing Hisoka's small hand, Tsuzuki walked away from the doctor, leaving the doctor standing there, a stunned expression on his pale face.

"Tsu, who was he?" Hisoka piped up.

"No one baby, he was no one," Tsuzuki said laughing.

"He made me break my remote control. Now I can't play with my car," Hisoka whined.

"I'll buy you a new one. Infact, I'll buy you as many as you want," Tsuzuki said, grinning. Hisoka smiled up as he and his partner walked out of the park.

--

Hours later, when they were in their apartment, Tsuzuki still felt like laughing over the scene in the park that afternoon. Hisoka was playing with the new car that Tsuzuki had gotten for him before they came home. The car suddenly careened into Tsuzuki's foot and Hisoka came running over laughing.

"Tsu, I'm hungry, can we have dinner?" Hisoka squeaked.

Tsuzuki leaned down and dragged his partner into his lap, "Want to go to Chijou for dinner?" Hisoka nodded.

"But I will leave my new car home so it doesn't get hurt," Hisoka told him seriously. Tsuzuki laughed as he stood up, placing the little boy on the floor. Hisoka set the remote on the coffee table and grabbed the hand Tsuzuki held out to him so they could teleport down to Chijou.

--

"What a beautiful son you have Sir," the waitress said to them when they entered the restaurant, Hisoka in Tsuzuki's arms. The older shinigami smiled and asked for a table for two with a booster seat for his partner.

Hisoka looked at her then at Tsuzuki, blinking his green eyes. Following the waitress to their table, Tsuzuki noticed the strange look on his partner's face.

"Soka, are you alright?" he asked.

"She said I was your son. But I'm not am I?" Hisoka asked, playing with his spoon.

"No, you're not," Tsuzuki told him.

"Why do I live with you if you're not my daddy?" the little boy asked, he lifted his small face up.

Tsuzuki hated to be reminded of the situation they were in. He couldn't tell a five year old the he used to be sixteen and they lived together because they were, no, had been lovers. He'd probably end up in jail.

"Tsu?" Hisoka asked, his eyes meeting Tsuzuki's.

"You live with me because I love you," the older male said softly.

Hisoka tilted his head as if thinking about what Tsuzuki had told him.

"You love me differently. I can feel it. I don't remember if I loved you the same way," Hisoka said. He sounded so grown up. Almost like he used to. It almost made Tsuzuki cry. He inhaled a breath and let it out slowly.

"I know you don't remember Soka, but you love me the same way I do you," Tsuzuki told his partner.

"I was big I know. Will I ever be big again Tsu?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes. Watari's going to make a potion to help you and you'll remember everything alright?" Tsuzuki explained. He hoped it was good enough for the boy.

Hisoka nodded, as though he understood, then yelled, "Rice!" making Tsuzuki laugh at the abrupt change in subjects.

"Alright baby, we'll get some rice," Tsuzuki said, looking down at the table trying to shake off the sadness that had wormed its way into his heart.

--

There was an awful pounding noise invading Tsuzuki's sleep. He rolled over, feeling the small body pressed up against his. Opening his amethyst eyes, he focused on the small honey colored head of his sleeping partner.

_He looks so cute,_ Tsuzuki thought. Then muttered, "What the hell is that noise?" as the pounding increased. Sighing, he realized it was the door. Rolling out of bed, he noticed the clock. It read 7:34am.

"Who the hell would be here this early?" Tsuzuki growled as he walked down the hallway to the door.

Wrenching it open, he was prepared to kill whoever was on the other side, but stopped when he saw a small vial held in between long slender fingers.

"Watari! Is that it?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah, I managed to find the ingredients I needed. So I made the potion immediately. I thought you would want it as soon as it was done. Oh and I left 003 at the lab," Watari laughed.

Tsuzuki grinned remembering what the tiny owl had done with the last potion. Tsuzuki stood to the side to allow Watari to come into the apartment.

"Tsu," a sleepy voice said behind the two men.

The older two shinigami looked over at the small boy standing in the living room rubbing his green eyes. Tsuzuki walked over to his partner. Kneeling down he spoke quietly to the little boy.

"Soka, you remember I told you Watari was going to help you become big again?" he asked.

Hisoka nodded, throwing his small arms around his partner, he said "Make me big again Tsu."

After dressing Hisoka in a blanket, Tsuzuki held him in his arms as Watari handed the little boy the vial. The potion smelled like cherries. A smell Tsuzuki remembered all too well. He watched nervously as Hisoka drank the potion.

One poof later and Hisoka was sitting on Tsuzuki's lap as his sixteen year old self. Tsuzuki almost cried with happiness as the boy looked at him with those amazing emerald eyes of his. That beautiful face with tears falling down those pale cheeks.

"Tsu," Hisoka whispered, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck.

A throat clearing caused the partner's to look up as Watari said, "Right, I'll be leaving now. Let me know if you need anything else." With that, the scientist teleported out of the apartment.

"Soka," Tsuzuki kissed his partner. He was so happy to have him back to normal he couldn't seem to say anything but the boy's name.

"I remember everything. The potion, the waitress, Muraki, all of it," Hisoka whispered.

"I'm sorry Soka, I tried so hard to take care of you," Tsuzuki started crying.

"You did take care of me Tsu. I love you so much. I would have been lost without you," the boy told him, nuzzling his neck.

"Kami-sama, I missed you," Tsuzuki lifted his partner's head and kissed him on the lips.

"I missed you too. Know what else I remember?" Hisoka asked.

"What's that?" Tsuzuki murmured, he wanted to kiss his lover again.

"I remember that spanking you gave me," the boy told him, lifting his green eyes to meet purple.

"Ano," Tsuzuki groaned. Hisoka laughed.

"I was thinking, since I gave you such a hard time, maybe you'd like to..." Hisoka trailed off. His green eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes lit up as he stood from the sofa, cradling Hisoka in his arms. He walked to their bedroom. Tsuzuki was happy to oblige Hisoka's request as he gently took the boy again and again showing how much he truly loved him.

"I'm staying away from Watari's lab for a long, long time," Hisoka managed between breaths. Tsuzuki laughed.

"I'm with you on that," the older shinigami said, kissing Hisoka on the neck.

That was the last thing that could be heard as the words were replaced with pants and moans. They had so much time to make up for.


End file.
